Sibling Sentimentality
by Sapphire Scarab
Summary: A look at the relationship between Daenerys and her brother Viserys BEFORE the events of Game of Thrones. What if Viserys had been sweeter to his sister, and what if their love for eachother was all that kept them going in an uncertain world? WARNING: Rated M because there is probably going to be incest in this story. (I apologize for being such a sicko! I just love these two).
1. Chapter 1

Wind howled like a dire wolf as it whipped back the silvery blonde mane of Daenerys Targaryen. The dryness of it evaporated the moisture in her eyes as it stung and lashed against her. She was high as a cloud in the sky, flying bareback atop the neck of a monster so ungodly huge that its shadow hid the tallest mountains it passed in darkness.

The pale-faced girl threw her head back and screamed at the very top of her lungs. Her cries of freedom rang loudly across the land as she soared alongside the mightiest beast that ever lived: the DRAGON!

"This is _amaziiiiing_!" she exclaimed, and an echo brought her voice back to her several times over.

Daenerys clung as tightly as she could when her dragon took a nose-dive downward. She felt her stomach jump into her throat as her bright eyes widened with shock. Her body filled itself with an intense adrenaline rush as both fear and fascinated excitement flooded her being. She was riding a dragon for fuck's sake! For the very first time…despite her brother's wishes against it.

The beast broke its freefall and, with two flaps of its three hundred foot wingspan, balanced itself in flight. Daenerys's thudding heart refused to quiet in her chest. Her entire body was sweating profusely, and her stomach still hadn't descended from her throat. Before she even had time to think or blink, her dragon let out the most deafening roar! She shuddered and screamed, as it began to shake its massive girth too swiftly. She struggled to hold on, but the dragon's black scales were smooth, and there was nothing for sweaty palms to grip.

"Please don't fall, please don't let me fall!" the girl gasped, _as if _pleading with the monster would appeal to its sympathetic side. _As if indeed._ Dragons were sympathy-free animals. Daenerys was well aware of that fact, yet in this life or death moment, what else could she do?

Her legs fell first. They slid from the dragon's thick neck scales, where they'd been perched and now lay dangling. The dragon let out a rumbling growl, one which shook its whole body like an earthquake. The vibrations made it impossible to hold on any longer…

So she fell. There was no other option.

With a final flick of its devil-spiked tail, the dragon sent his newest victim hurtling toward earth in a dizzying spin. Daenerys screamed as she watched her descent come all too rapidly. She was helpless to do anything to save herself, otherwise she would have. This would be her end…and she had no choice but to watch in terror as the ground got closer and closer to killing her. Amidst the horrified thoughts which were wildly scattering to and fro, she managed a single, coherent one…

_If only I'd listened to my brother. He warned me not to do this._

As if on cue, Viserys's voice rang out across the breeze to reach her ears, even over the howling whistle of the wind. Before she knew what was happening, she felt his familiar arms around her, pulling her up to safety. She was too shocked to speak. Instead she only stared, dizzy as a drunken dwarf, at her savior. He himself was riding atop the back of _another_ dragon! This one red-scaled.

"Exhilarating, isn't it, riding dragons? Especially when you know how to do it correctly," he teased as an "I-told-you-so" smirk of brotherly rightness played at his lips.

After his sister's head stopped spinning, Viserys delighted in seeing the shocked expression she sported. Daenerys had no idea how her brother had such control over _his_ dragon…but despite her competitive streak, at this moment, she hardly cared. She was just thankful to still be breathing.

"You're welcome, by the way," Viserys whispered in her ear, reminding her of what she owed him.

"Thank you!" she said quickly, still not fully awakened from surreality.

Viserys gripped her tightly with one arm and tugged on his dragon's reigns with the other, steering its direction somehow. It was muzzled. They flew on and on for what seemed like eons. Just the two of them and their huge, well-trained dragon sailing along through a sea of cumulous clouds. It was almost heavenly, when either of them stopped and thought about where they were.

But then…sudden tragedy struck.

The dragon's muzzle began to melt. A hot, magma-like liquid foamed out of the creature's nostrils. It oozed into its mouth, so hot that the leather muzzle didn't have the strength to fight it off. Dark smoke escaped the small creases in the dragon's maw as it opened it wider by the second. The smoke crept into the lungs of Viserys and Daenerys, causing them to gag and choke.

"What's happening?" Daenerys shouted over the ever-loudening growls. She looked to her brother for answers, but tragically, he looked every bit as afraid and uncertain as she felt. There was a thick lump in his throat and it prevented him from responding.

"Viserys? Viserys, do something! Control your dragon!"

Daenerys prodded and shook her brother out of his trance, but it was too late. The dragon had regained control now, and it was very, _very _mad. She didn't have time to look back at its jaws, but she didn't have to. In the flickering light of Viserys's eyes, she saw the reflection of flames. They engulfed everything in a matter of seconds, scorching both siblings on sight.

Their deaths were swift but excruciatingly painful.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, _no, no, NO!"_

A pair of hands were gently shaking her. Daenerys couldn't see who it was or why they shook her, her vision was pitch black. All she could muster was a solemn groan and a few inaudible words.

"Dany?" she heard the concerned voice of her brother, his tone a hushed but worried whisper. "Dany, wake up."

Her eyes snapped open. Black vision blurred back into color and she was able to make out the fuzzy form of Viserys Targaryen.

"Why are you shaking me?" Daenerys muttered in a gravelly, "you just woke me up" voice. Her vision was taking longer than usual to come back into focus. She was breathing heavily, heart beating louder than the drum of thunder, and the bed sheets below her were soaked in sweat.

"My dear sweet sister," Viserys cooed, "you were having another nightmare."

"I was?"

"Gods, yes! A horrendous one by the sound of it. I was still asleep when your thrashing arms and frightened shrieks made sure to remedy that."

Daenerys took in a deep breath, exhaling her fear and trying to calm down. She still felt dazed and confused, as anyone coming out of a bad dream would. Viserys shared a bed with her, and he was much closer in this moment than she'd realized before. His face was mere inches from her own, and she could see the worried look in his eyes…feel his warm breath on the flush of her cheeks.

He lay a gentle hand on her still-heaving chest, in an attempt to calm it.

"Shhhhh," he soothed. "It's all right, little one. I'm here."

Even though she was a fully grown woman now, with a woman's body and a woman's breasts, he still called her "little one" as often as the sun rose in the sky. Daenerys supposed it was because he was the eldest sibling, and he always would be, so he had that right. It didn't bother her though. She was actually quite fond of this little nickname.

"Come here, Dany."

Daenerys, still shaken by her nightmare, fell against her brother's chest as he scooped her up into his arms. There he cradled and softly rocked her for what seemed like hours as she told him about their dragon-induced deaths. Daenerys felt her unease slipping away in the warm comfort of her brother's arms. She felt so loved and so protected in them, but in no one else's. Viserys had calmed her this way ever since she'd been a tiny, motherless child, and in secret she hoped he would never consider her too old for such tenderness and affection.

She was in luck in that regard.

Viserys brushed the many unkempt strands of his sister's hair with his forefinger and thumb, combing them down as best he could manage without a brush. She sighed into him, burrowing her face still deeper into the comfy nook between his arm. He petted her head, making her feel as though he viewed her as little more than a startled puppy in this moment. As that thought crossed her mind, she couldn't help but laugh.

The sound of it, while faint, was infectious. Viserys smiled meekly at her and softly tilted her head up by lifting her chin with his finger.

"And what might I ask is so amusing?" he wondered aloud, while searching the depths of her big, bright eyes. If he looked deep enough, he could see the moonlight shining into them and flowing down the already silvery sheen of her hair as well, and, if he did say so himself, it was quite a becoming look for her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Dany sighed with a yawn, the involuntarily action inspiring the same _re_action in Viserys.

"I wonder why yawning is so very infectious?" Daenerys said, randomly changing the subject. "Don't you?"

"My sweet sister, I don't wonder…I _know."_

"Is that so?" she replied, voice dripping in skepticism. "Do tell, then." It was as good as any dare.

Her head was still cushioned between his arm until he lifted it and sandwiched her cheeks between both of his palms. He held her face so that it was directly lined up with his own, gazing into her eyes.

"I apologize but I cannot tell you, as it is quite a large secret."

"Codswallop!" Dany chuckled. "Why can't I know?" she demanded.

Viserys secretly loved how tenacious she became whenever she wanted something that was being deliberately kept from her. It amused him more than words could express, especially when he refused to give into her requests…it drove her absolutely _mad._

"I'm afraid that the only people allowed to know this secret are…" he leaned in, closer to her ear and whispered: "Big brothers. No sisters allowed Dany, I'm sorry."

"Oh, _you!"_ Daenerys grumbled jokingly, elbowing her big pain in the ass of a brother in the ribcage. She loved him with all her heart, true as a promise, but that never prevented her from teasing him like any other little sister would. Without warning, Dany found his ticklish spot, causing Viserys to erupt into a fit of dragon-like laughter.

"Dany, _please!"_ he begged, trying to pry her hands away from his sides. _Why is she always her strongest at the most inopportune times? _Viserys wondered to himself between gasps and chuckles.

"Oh, all right…I'll let you go. _For now."_

"Thank you."

"Viserys?"

"Yes, my dear?"

Her heart caught in her throat, and almost stopped beating for a moment as she pointed toward their bedroom window, gesturing to the angrily flashing sky beyond its sturdy frame. A blinding flash of lightning spiraled down from the heavens, its unrivaled bolt no doubt hotter than dragon's breath. A palace-rocking bout of thunder was swift to follow, crashing forth but half a minute later. Normally it wouldn't have bothered her, but tonight, after such an exhaustingly frightful dream, Daenerys was in no mood for thunder storms.

She curled up into her brother's arms again. He wrapped them around her even more tightly this time, knowing and sensing her unease.

"You were born on a stormy night, did you know that?" he told her.

She nodded silently. Nuzzling his chest.

Viserys nuzzled back, laying his silvery-blonde head atop his sister's and gently rubbing his cheek into her scalp. The arms that surrounded her squeezed around her tightly, locking her into a protective embrace.

A few moments passed without either of them moving. Brother and sister sat in silence, one in the arms of another, watching the storm that refused to pass. The frequency of lightning flashes, if anything, only seemed to increase.

Dany's eyes were sleepy, but she wasn't ready to shut them just yet. "I don't think I can sleep," she announced, her voice sounding meeker than she meant it to.

Viserys perked up, and Dany knew that he'd just been struck by an idea. "I know just the thing to calm you," he promised. She groaned in protest when he started to get up out of bed, and carefully shifted her sleepy head onto a pillow as he stood.

"How about a warm glass of milk?" he suggested in his most paternal "big brother-ish" manner.

_That sounds positively delicious right now, _Dany thought. She said nothing though, instead only nodding up and down to mean "yes."

Viserys quickly made his way to the food and drink pantry to fetch her some of what she desired. She missed him the moment he stepped out of their very large room, but didn't mind watching him leave. He wore a forest green robe made of some silky material that she liked, but was uncertain of its fabric. It felt lovely as it flowed through her fingertips, this much she knew, and for the time being it was all that mattered.

By the time Viserys had heated up some warm goat's milk for his sister, put out the fire and returned with it to their room, she was already fast asleep…most likely dreaming of how sensational her brother's lean form looked in his silky night robe whilest he bathed in the dazzling glow of moonlight.

It was going to be a very good dream indeed.


End file.
